DACCOTA-Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design Core Summary: The Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design Core will provide support in the areas of methodology, biostatistics, epidemiology, research design, and biomedical informatics. We will create meaningful and enduring partnerships among the affiliated universities and research institutes to centralize and integrate methodological and bio-statistical research support for all participating clinicians and non-clinicians involved in cancer research. This core will promote solution?oriented studies and practice-based evidence to move evidence into action by bringing together a diverse group of professionals with expertise in the areas of methodology, biostatistics, epidemiology, and biomedical informatics related to cancer. This core will strengthen relationships across the policy, practice, and research sectors by building a high?performing and sustainable enterprise with a reputation for relevance, excellence, and influence. Our goal is to develop innovative biostatistics methods for translational science, including methods for solving diagnostic problems and evaluating causal mechanisms (such as environmental and genetic) that relate to cancer research. We also plan to develop new approaches to study recruitment that will improve the cost-effectiveness and efficiency of CTR.